


The Quiverwing Quack & Launchpad McQuack

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Help, Injury, LaunchDad strikes again!, Rated T for non-graphic depictions of injury (just to be safe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Gosalyn and Launchpad are out fighting crime when Gosalyn gets injured.





	The Quiverwing Quack & Launchpad McQuack

Gosalyn skids onto the ground. Her ankle pops, and her palms are scraped up as she struggles to catch herself.

Her chest heaves as her lungs flail in need of breath. It takes a few seconds for her breathing to return to normal, and then the spots in her vision disappear.

The villain is gone.

Launchpad runs towards her. "QW, are you okay!"

Gosalyn responds by hacking out a few coughs. Immediately, Launchpad scoops her up in his arms.

She's taller than her dad now, but Launchpad is still the tallest out of the family. As she hangs onto him, she feels like a kid again.

She hugs him tightly as they head back to the Ratcatcher.

They were just borrowing it for the case. Launchpad found that Gosalyn was sneaking out to solve a case and insisted on coming with her if she didn't want him to tell her dad. He's glad he made that move now.

Launchpad places her gently in the sidecar. He pulls off her hat and slips a helmet over her head. She lifts her head as he goes to strap it under her chin.

Then he jumps onto the bike and speeds off towards the hideout.

They take the main entrance, which involves driving up the sides of the bridge. They make it in just a few seconds flat.

Once the Ratcatcher is parked, Launchpad picks Gosalyn up again.

"I can walk," she says.

"Well, I'm already carrying you."

"I'm getting your scarf dirty."

"I can wash it when we get home."

He places Gosalyn on the couch. She insists on sitting up rather than lying down, but she still sinks deeply into the back cushions.

Launchpad returns with the medical kit. It's huge for all the scrapes the family has gone through during the years. They only ever go to the hospital if it's a genuine emergency to avoid putting their secret identities at risk.

"I think your ankle is sprained," Launchpad says.

Gosalyn looks down at it. It's swollen and bruised in several places.

She won't be able to play hockey for weeks.

Gosalyn props her leg up on a pillow. With shaking hands, she grabs one of the ice packs from the medical kit and places it on her ankle.

"Let me look at your hands, Gos."

Gosalyn holds them out. They've begun to bleed so much that it even makes her startled.

Launchpad swallows his worries and begins cleaning them up. He wipes off the excess blood and disinfects the wound - which causes Gosalyn to hiss with pain. He apologizes a few times, wipes up the new blood, and wraps some bandages around her palms.

There's also a scrape from her chin to her left cheek. There's not much bleeding there. Launchpad still disinfects it and puts a few bandages on for good measure.

"There we go! You know, I think you're fine. You were more scared than hurt."

"But I wasn't scared."

"Okay."

Launchpad takes some ace bandages from the medical kit and turns his attention to the sprained ankle.

"What does 'okay' mean?"

Launchpad shrugs. He lifts the ice pack from the ankle.

"I  _wasn't_ scared," Gosalyn grouches. "The Quiverwing Quack isn't scared of anything!"

"I know, Gos. You're really brave! But being hit like that is enough to scare anyone. You had the breath knocked out of you too, I think."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Okay, tell me if I'm wrapping this too tightly."

Beyond a few winces of pain, Gosalyn doesn't make any protests as Launchpad wraps her ankle.

"Can you still feel your toes?"

Gosalyn wiggles her foot around experimentally. "Yeah. Is that it?"

"I think that's it."

Gosalyn shudders. "Okay..."

Launchpad sits down next to her. "Do you want to go home? I can take you back to the Ratcatcher."

"Can we just stay here for a little bit?"

"Okay, Gos."

Gosalyn leans against his shoulder. "Thanks, Dad."

Launchpad freezes. "Uh, Gos?"

"Hmm?"

"You just called me 'Dad'."

"Yeah...?"

A smile spreads across his beak. He puts his arms around her in a tight hug.


End file.
